Karma
by Allen the Musician
Summary: Prequel to 'If You Can't Say Something Nice'. Deciding that Allen Walker is a threat Leverrier decides to accompany him on a mission. Or at least that's the story that he tells the Black Order. This is how Leverrier ended up dead in the previous fic.


Disclaimer - I do not own D Gray Man

Karma

Malcolm C. Leverrier sat at his desk, preparing for the first 'mission' that he had ever been on. He had came to the conclusion that Allen Walker posed a threat to the Black Order however, unfortunately, the higher ups didn't seem to agree with him.

And there was also the fact that Walker seemed to have a large number of friends inside the Order.

Which led Leverrier to make the decision to take matters into his own hands. He would go out on a mission with Walker, saying that he wanted to observe the boy himself, and once they were away from the Order he would get rid of the boy.

"This is what's best," the man said, an evil glint appearing in his eyes.

With a clear plan now in his mind Leverrier got to his feet and left his temporary office at the Order. He needed to go and speak with Chief Komui before he and Walker departed.

He knew that a new piece of Innocence had been discovered so all that would be required would be to order Komui to send Walker to retrieve it. Which was a simple matter since everyone at the Order was too afraid to go against anything that he said.

He had the Vatican on his side after all.

"The threat of the Fourteenth will soon be gone," he muttered to himself as he made his way down to the Science Department.

He had known ever since Allen Walker returned with the Ark that the boy was a threat and now he was determined to do something to get rid of that threat. And there was only one way to make absolutely certain that the Noah never gained control of the boy.

And that was to kill him.

When Leverrier reached the office of Chief Komui he opened the door and stepped inside, without so much as knocking.

Startled by the sudden arrival Komui's gaze shifted from Lavi and Lenalee, whom he had been giving orders. "Is there something that I can help you with Inspector?"

"I need for you to send Allen Walker out to retrieve the new piece of Innocence that was discovered," Leverrier said in his most commanding voice.

"But I've already chosen…"

"This isn't a request," Leverrier said, his narrow-eyed gaze focused on the man.

"Very well," Komui said, knowing that he couldn't argue with the man. Turning his attention back to Lavi and Lenalee Komui waved his hand. "You're both dismissed. Could one of you go and find Allen and tell him that I need to speak with him?"

"Sure," Lavi said, taking Lenalee by the arm and leading her from the room. He knew how scared she was of Leverrier and he wanted to offer her some comfort.

Once the two Exorcists had left his office Komui reluctantly gestured toward the sofa that was positioned in front of his desk. "Would you like to have a seat?"

Leverrier could tell that Komui wasn't pleased with his interference but that was of no consequence to him. Sitting down on the sofa he gazed at the Chief, his eyes focused on the man.

About fifteen minutes passed and then there came a soft knock on the door. With a brief glance toward Leverrier, Komui called out, "Come in."

The door opened and Allen stepped inside. He paused briefly as his searching gaze fell upon Leverrier but then he continued on into the office. "You wanted to see me Komui."

"That's right Allen," Komui said, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice as he spoke to the white haired youth. "A fragment of Innocence has been located in Germany and I want you to go and retrieve it Allen."

"Alright," Allen said politely, still confused about Leverrier's presence. His first thought had been that this had something to do with the Fourteenth but now he was just confused.

"And I'm going along to supervise Walker," Leverrier spoke up from his spot on the sofa. "I want to see for myself what kind of threat you pose."

Allen wasn't at all happy about the prospect of having to go on a mission with Leverrier in tow but he knew that there wasn't really anything that he could do about the situation. So he merely nodded, the false smile once again appearing on his face.

"You will leave immediately," Komui said, offering Allen a look of sympathy that went unnoticed by the unwanted occupant of the room.

"I hate this," the boy thought to himself as Leverrier got to his feet.

But, despite his feelings on the mission, Allen made his way to the train station, with Leverrier following along behind him. This reminded him of the time that he had spent being followed by Link however Allen found this new guard dog to be infinitely more annoying.

**_"You could always get rid of him."_**

For the first time since he had began hearing the voice of the Fourteenth, Allen actually gave thought to one of his suggestions. However the goodness in his heart won out and he shook his head, thinking to himself. "No."

Leverrier's eyes bored into the boy as Allen shook his head and it appeared for a moment as though he could read the boy's thoughts.

Or worse, hear the thoughts of the Fourteenth.

**_"I couldn't care less if the bastard heard my thoughts. And if you'd just give in to me then I'd take care of him once and for all."_**

Once again Allen was tempted but he fought off the urge to let the Fourteenth out just long enough to kill Leverrier.

* * *

The train ride to Germany was one of the longest that Allen had ever experienced but he was fairly certain that this fact had more to do with his travel companion than anything else. As he stepped from the train the white haired youth thought about nothing more than retrieving the Innocence quickly and then returning to headquarters.

That was his goal.

And as it turned out retrieving the Innocence was incredibly easy. There were only a handful of low level Akuma attempting to retrieve it and Allen made short work of them.

Then, Innocence in hand, he turned back to Leverrier only to see the man holding a gun, the muzzle of which was pointed in his direction.

"What…"

"You're a threat to the Black Order," Leverrier said, his voice cold and an evil glint shining in his eyes. "And it has been decided that you are to be executed."

Allen's blood ran cold at these words and he gazed into the demented eyes of Leverrier, trying to determine what his next move should be. He saw no hesitation in the man's actions and knew, in that instant, that Leverrier really intended to kill him.

And yet Allen was hesitant to take the life of another human. After all he had pledged to save both the humans and the Akuma and killing one seemed to go against that pledge.

Indecision played across the boy's gray eyes and he subconsciously took a step back, away from the man who was pointing a gun at him.

"There's no where to go Walker," Leverrier said, his voice cold as he aimed his gun at the boy's heart.

Allen froze and at that moment he felt a strange sensation seize hold of his body. There was something strange happening and he found himself at a loss as to how to explain it.

Leverrier gazed at the boy for a moment, taking in the fear in the boy's eyes. He made a move to pull the trigger but faltered as the fear was replaced by…

The boy's gray eyes turned golden and a sinister grin spread across his face.

**_"So I'm a threat am I?"_**

Although it was Allen speaking it didn't sound anything like his voice. There was a sinister quality held within that Allen couldn't match.

**_"You're about to find out just how much of a threat I truly am."_**

Fighting to regain his composure, and hopefully save his life, Leverrier attempted to pull the trigger but he wasn't fast enough. Allen, or at least the person who had control of Allen's body, rushed toward him and Leverrier found the gun ripped from his hand before even had time to react.

**_"Let's hope you're a better person in the next realm."_**

* * *

The next thing that Allen was aware of was standing over the limp and lifeless body of Inspector Malcolm C. Leverrier. He recalled the fact that the Inspector had planned to execute him but was at a loss as to how he had ended up dead.

That is until he heard a familiar voice echo in his mind.

**_"And that is what we call karma."_**

Allen froze as he realized that he had momentarily lost himself to the Fourteenth, who had taken it upon himself to rid the world of Leverrier. And although he was technically the one with blood on his hands Allen found that the situation wasn't as bad as he would have imagined.

"I suppose I should call the Order and tell them that Leverrier was killed on this mission," the boy said in a quiet and somewhat subdued voice.

Malcolm C. Leverrier- Killed in Action.

That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

A/N - felt the need to write a fic describing Leverrier's death after writing If You Can't Say Something Nice… Once again, no excuse except for the fact that Leverrier's a bastard and needs to die.


End file.
